The present invention relates to ductwork typified by the ductwork which leads from clothes dryer apparatus outwardly through a wall of the building, getting rid of moisture and lint particles which have been shed in the drying operation.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a protector auxiliary for the ductwork, providing a mask-like barrier, operatively enclosing the outlet of the ductwork, to prevent birds and other animal life from entering the ductwork.
Still more particularly, the present invention relates to such a screen-like device which, when covering the outlet of the ductwork, permits the outward flow of the moisture and lint particles, together with the air which is the carrier fluid for the drying operation, yet prevents the animal life from entering through that open duct outlet.